


cause it looks like something is up, silly

by taiyakeo



Category: Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: So here you go!, i just wanted to write something wholesome and good, i'm just going to take this space to say you're worth it, remember to hydrate and take care of yourself, rosie is your friend and she loves you, rosie would want you to do it, whoever you are i love you!!, you are an icon, you're worth everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakeo/pseuds/taiyakeo
Summary: Rosie wants you to take better care of yourself.
Relationships: Rosie & Camp Manager, they are good friends!!!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	cause it looks like something is up, silly

Sometimes, Rosie gets tired waiting for you to get back. Not tired _of_ waiting for you. She's just tired, because she misses you. It's not just about missing the fruit, bugs, fish or snacks, though they are a definite plus. She likes being around you. She likes how you're always willing to help out, and she likes your cheery smile. Sometimes when you come back, though, you look down. It's not long before you begin to relax again, but she's always worried, even if she doesn't let you know that. She knows about the work you have when you're not in your camp, when you get in your van and travel far away. She sees your eyebags, sees the way you clench your jaw and bite your tongue. 

Unclench your jaw, camper. You're fine. 

"What's up, silly?" is all she can offer you. She knows it makes you feel better. The routine is good--collect fruit, collect bugs. Help friends, get powder. 

She knows it makes you happy collecting furniture you like. It makes her happy too, even if some of the furniture you have is (in her humble opinion) absolutely hideous. It's _so_ not cute, but she won't tell you that. If you're happy, she's happy. 

Your camp makes her feel comfortable. She likes how you do things for her. She remembers that time you made that makeup case for her with your own bells and materials. She's grateful for you, but she knows it gets repetitive every time she thanks you. Insincere. She guesses it gets insincere and boring. Maybe it won't be boring if you've been away for a while, or so she hopes. She wants to pump you up, especially when you're tired. 

You deserve to rest. Hang out a bit. 

She knows you work hard when you have new things to earn. Fortune cookies are fun to get, but she worries when you throw aside your work and plant flowers till your hands scar. 

_Take a break, silly,_ she can't say, because you won't listen. She can only watch. 

She wants you to find your balance. Have fun, camper, but make sure you're healthy doing it. She loves having you around, but as your friend, she wants to see you truly flourish. You can't do that if you're always working, or if you're always here in the camp. She wants to help you be happy. 

She isn't tired now. She's chopping wood. For you.


End file.
